


Unusual Relations

by JayColin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Character(s), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayColin/pseuds/JayColin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally manages the Animagus transformation, but the form he takes isn't what he expected, although that's not necessarily a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Brothers. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places or characters that are not in the books.
> 
> Summary: Harry finally manages the Animagus transformation, but the form he takes isn't what he expected, although that's not necessarily a bad thing.
> 
> Pairings: Harry/Firenze, Bill/Charlie/OMC
> 
> Warnings: Slash, Alternate Universe, Original Characters, Threesome

Unusual Relations  
By J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Chapter One of One

-o-0-o-

Sixteen-year-old Harry Potter had always led a rather unusual life. So, it really shouldn't have come as much of a surprise to him when he finally, after months of practice, managed the Animagus transformation that his form was highly unusual. It did still come as something of a shock, however, and for awhile he hid his success from his friends, not wanting to know what their reactions would be. In the privacy of the Room of Requirement, Harry transformed a few more times, getting used to his form and even learning to quite like it, but he still kept quiet about it. Eventually, however, he decided that he had to talk to someone about it or he'd go crazy.

Heading downstairs to the ground floor of the school, Harry took a deep breath before he walked over to the classroom that Professor Firenze taught Divination from and knocked on the door, which was ajar. Shortly after, the centaur's voice called out, "Enter."

"Professor," Harry said with a nod of his head to the centaur, who was currently lying down on the lush carpeting of grass that covered the floor of his classroom.

"I have no need for human honorifics, Mr. Potter," Firenze said. "My name is sufficient."

"Okay, Firenze," Harry said. "Please call me Harry then. Mr. Potter makes me feel old."

Raising an eyebrow, Firenze commented, "In my time teaching at Hogwarts, I'd come to believe that most teenagers wanted to be older. Was I wrong?"

Shaking his head, as he sat down on a tree stump near the centaur, Harry said, "Not really, no. Well, that is to say, I think most of us want to be treated as if we're older, but I'm not sure any of us actually want to be physically older."

Nodding his head, Firenze said, "Ah, I see. I hadn't thought of it that way. So, what brings you here, Harry?"

"Well, it's a rather delicate matter, actually," Harry said. "Ron, Hermione and I have been practicing the Animagus transformation on our own for the last few months, none of us really having any success. My father and two of his friends were unregistered Animagi back in their days at Hogwarts and I found his notes on the subject, so we decided to give it a try."

"I fail to see why you're coming to me with this, Harry," Firenze said. "While I have been practicing with a wand since becoming a professor here, Transfiguration isn't my strong suit. Surely Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore would be better choices?"

"No, actually, I rather think you're the perfect person to talk to," Harry said and at Firenze's confused look, Harry elaborated. "I've successfully done the transformation several times now, but I haven't told Ron and Hermione yet, partly because they haven't succeeded in the transformation yet and I don't want them to feel bad about that. Of course, the other reason is because the form that I can take is quite unusual. From everything I've read, most Animagus transformations are always limited to mundane creatures like dogs, cats, birds, etcetera. I did find some references to particularly powerful witches and wizards who were capable of transforming into magical creatures, but it's supposed to be quite rare and I never found a reference to anyone taking the form that I do."

"And what form is that, Harry?" Firenze asked, genuinely curious.

"Promise you won't be insulted?"

"Why would I be insulted?"

"Well, it's just that I don't know much about centaurs," Harry said. "I can't be sure how you would feel about what I'm about to tell you and I just hope you won't hurt me or never talk to me ever again." Deciding it best to just spit it out before Firenze could say anything, Harry said, "My Animagus form is a centaur."

Firenze remained silent for a few minutes and then, "Show me."

He didn't sound mad, but Harry couldn't help but ask. "You're not mad?"

"No, Harry, I'm not mad," Firenze said. "Unless, of course, you're lying to me, at which point I would be. Hence my telling you to show me."

"Oh, okay," Harry said as he stood up and walked over to the door. Turning his head, "You mind if I close and lock this?"

"Go ahead," Firenze said, as Harry did so and then walked back towards the center of the room. Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated as he'd been practicing for months and within seconds he felt the magic of the transformation coursing through his body as it changed shape. It was still a bit jarring for him, as he could feel himself getting taller and adjusting to having four legs had certainly been a bit difficult at first. After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked at Firenze, who had stood up and was looking rather intently at Harry.

"So?" Harry prompted, as he reached up and removed his glasses.

Firenze remained silent for another minute, before he nodded and said, "You make a very handsome centaur, Harry."

"You think so?" Harry asked. He'd looked at his reflection in a mirror a few times and while he was certainly shocked at first, he'd begun to like how he looked after awhile. Much like his hair, his coat and tail were jet black. Something which had slightly surprised him, however, was that in his Animagus form, his skin was a bit tanner than it normally was and he was also quite a bit more muscular than he was in human form, with a very noticeable six-pack. He'd also realized rather quickly that his eyesight was perfect in this form, hence the reason he'd removed his glasses.

"Yes, Harry, I definitely think so," Firenze said and Harry couldn't help but notice that Firenze appeared to be blushing slightly.

"Firenze, are you blushing?"

Having it pointed out, only deepened the slight reddish tinge the centaur's skin had taken, as he nodded and said, "Yes, Harry, I am."

"Why?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Because, Harry, as I said, you make a very handsome centaur," Firenze replied. "Handsome enough that," here he paused to gulp and clear his throat, before he continued, "certain parts of my anatomy are reacting."

"Oh," Harry said, as he blushed a bit himself at the realization that Firenze was actually turned on by him. Of course, that realization was apparently all the encouragement Harry's own equipment needed to start reacting as well. Like many of the girls in his Divination class, Harry thought that Firenze was very handsome, he just had never been so open about that belief as some of the girls had been, mainly because while he fully admitted that he was gay and had lost his virginity two years ago, he wasn't open about it, having only told Hermione, and the small handful of guys he'd fooled around with.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Harry said, "You're quite handsome yourself, Firenze. Handsome enough that certain parts of my own anatomy are reacting as well."

"This really isn't an appropriate conversation for a teacher and student to be having," Firenze said.

"No, I suppose not," Harry said, as he moved closer to the palomino centaur and added, "Honestly, though? I can't say that I care all that much."

"Neither can I," Firenze said after a moment.

"So, tell me, Firenze," Harry said, "do centaurs kiss each other?"

Firenze smiled and said, "Yes, Harry, it has been known to happen."

"And would you mind overly much if I kissed you?"

Firenze hesitated for a moment, before he said, "The professor in me says yes, but the red-blooded centaur overcome with lust says hell no."

"Let's go with that last one then," Harry said with a grin. "It sounds more fun."

Any response the palomino may have had to that was cut off by Harry's lips on his own, as Harry's arm's snaked around Firenze's back, pulling him closer so that their chests were flush against each other. Firenze also wrapped one arm around Harry's back, while he placed a hand on the back of Harry's neck, deepening the kiss, as their tongues began to explore each other's mouths.

Over the next few weeks, some of his students began to wonder why Firenze had suddenly chosen to begin wearing shirts in class and why he was also wearing a caparison. The reason, which he wasn't about to share with anyone was that he was wearing a shirt because staring at his bare chest often caused an uncomfortable tightness in Harry's pants which left it hard for him to concentrate in class. Firenze himself had a similar problem in that just seeing Harry, even when he was in human form, had begun affecting him to the point that he was starting to get turned on in class. After one incident in which he almost didn't lie down fast enough to hide his growing erection, he opted to begin wearing the caparisons to save his own dignity. Well, that and his job, as he understood that many of his students' parents probably would not like the thought of their children seeing one of their professors getting hard right before their eyes. There were plenty of parents already who were more than a little leery about having a centaur teach their children and would jump at any chance they could to get him sacked.

Harry and Firenze decided to keep their relationship a secret until Harry turned seventeen, at which point they began telling some of Harry's close friends. To say that they were shocked would be the understatement of the century. They all asked how Harry could possibly have a relationship with a centaur, because he so obviously wasn't one, but that argument died a rather quick death after Harry turned into his Animagus form and showed them that it was quite easy for him to have a relationship with Firenze.

Hermione was the first to accept it, as she only wanted Harry to be happy and after observing him with Firenze a few times, it was obvious the palomino centaur did make him happy. It took Ron a bit longer, but eventually he came to accept it. He still didn't quite understand it, but he accepted it. As for the rest of the Weasleys, most of them were happy that Harry had found love, even if was a bit unconventional. Fred and George almost immediately began playing various pranks on Firenze, who was a bit upset about that at first, until Harry explained to him that the fact that Fred and George hadn't done anything that truly harmed him meant that they liked him and considered him part of the family.

Having always felt a bit lonely following his herd disowning him for accepting the job at Hogwarts, he had to admit he rather enjoyed the thought of people thinking of him as family, even if they were human. Which after spending so much time among them, he'd come to realize wasn't really as bad as some centaurs made it out to be. Yes, by centaur standards, humans had some very strange ideas when it came to Divination and Astronomy, but Firenze found that he couldn't really hold that against them.

Bill and Charlie also accepted Harry's relationship quite easily and took the opportunity to introduce their family to their mutual boyfriend, Vladimir Tsepesh, who just so happened to be the first-born son of Valeska Vasska, the reigning Queen-Empress of the Vampires, and the infamous Vlad Tsepesh, also known as Count Vlad Dracula. Finding out that Harry was dating a centaur and then finding out that her two eldest sons were dating the five-hundred-and-nineteen-year-old Crown Prince of the Vampires was too much all at once for Molly to deal with and she promptly fainted. Percy took the news of both relationships quite well and accepted them, as he'd finally gotten his family back after he begged enough and wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize it.

Ginny didn't have all that much to say about Vladimir at first, but she had plenty to say about Harry dating Firenze, as she'd always figured that she and Harry would get married and have lots of babies. The moment she said it though, Harry quickly pointed out that even if he wasn't gay and head over heels in love with Firenze, he would never even consider the thought of dating her. When asked why, Harry told her that he thought of her as a sister, not to mention the fact that she bore a rather striking resemblance to his mother. While it was true that he never really knew her as she had died when he was only a year old, Harry had no desire whatsoever to date a woman who looked like his mother and he loved like a sister. It took the youngest Weasley some time, but eventually she did come to accept that she would never be with Harry.

Realizing that Harry was a lost cause, Ginny turned her attention to Bill and Charlie's announcement. She had always suspected that Bill and Charlie were gay, so it didn't shock her that much. Yes, the vampire part was a bit much to take at first, but she had to admit that with his muscular build, blond hair, and blue eyes Vladimir was hot. In fact, she found him attractive enough that she even asked if he had a brother. Vladimir grinned at that and said that yes, he did in fact have a brother named Stefan, but he'd be celebrating his 454th wedding anniversary to his husband Antonio in October and thus wasn't likely to be all that interested in Ginny. After seeing a picture of the happy couple, Ginny screamed in frustration and asked why in Merlin's name did all the hot guys have to be gay?

Fred and George were also quite accepting of Vladimir, although they tended to be a little more subdued in the pranks they played on him since he was royalty and quite frankly they were a little scared of him. As it turned out, many of the things that the Wizarding world thought they knew about vampires was nothing more than completely untrue misinformation actively spread by vampires to give them the upper hand over those who would try to do them harm. Of course, the fact that Vladimir's father was also known as Vlad the Impaler might also have had something to do with their fear. Ron was in much the same position as the twins, in that he was a bit too afraid of Vladimir to say anything against his relationship with his brothers. He seemed nice enough, but the fact remained he was a vampire so, he figured it best to exercise caution.

As for Arthur, he was certainly surprised about both relationships, but as long as Harry and his sons were happy, that's really all he cared about. He did make it clear to both Firenze and Vladimir that if either of them ever hurt Harry, Bill, or Charlie he would make them wish they had never been born, but beyond that, he welcomed them to the family. Molly was the only true holdout, not understanding why her sons, and she included Harry in that, would want to date a pair of magical creatures, and male creatures at that, when they could instead find nice witches to settle down with and have kids. She was eventually forced to give up arguing though when it become painfully obvious that her complaints were falling on deaf ears. She'd also already experienced the pain of losing Percy and she didn't want to go through that again, so she sucked it up and accepted Firenze and Vladimir as family.

Three months later, Harry, in his Animagus form, stood with Firenze in a clearing in a forest on the grounds of Vladimir's estate in Britain, along with Bill, Charlie, and Vladimir, as Valeska performed the double wedding ceremony. Wizarding law didn't really recognize a wizard's marriage to a magical creature and polygamy wasn't legal, but as Valeska explained, neither was against Vampiric law. Of course, even if it had been, Valeska was the Queen-Empress, meaning that she could basically do anything she wanted, as the laws of her empire were hers to create or abolish as she saw fit.

After the vows and the I do's were exchanged, Valeska smiled and said, "Well, then by the power vested in me, by me, I now pronounce Firenze and Harry centaur and husband." Then turning to the other happy couple, she said, "I also pronounce William, Charles, and Vladimir husbands. William, Charles, we'll have your coronations as Princes of the Empire at a later date. For now, you may kiss your partners."

Harry and Firenze were soon locked in a passionate kiss, as were Bill, Charlie, and Vladimir, as those watching the nuptials applauded.

-o-0-o-

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I really hadn't planned on writing a Harry/Firenze story, but the idea came to me while I was working on another fic and wouldn't leave me alone, so I figured it best to get it written and done. As for the vampire characters mentioned in this story, they're actually characters in an original fic that I started writing for NaNoWriMo 2011, which I didn't finish but am definitely going to try to do so at some point, because I like the story. Not really sure what possessed me to pair Bill and Charlie with Vladimir, but I wrote it and decided to run with it. A sequel is not likely, just warning you now. Don't think I could write anything too graphic between Harry and Firenze and the vampire characters are part of a story that I may try to get published once it's finished, so yeah a sequel is most likely not going to happen.


End file.
